Le Peuple de la Lumière
by Titipo
Summary: Cet homme avait débarqué dans sa vie un soir où le ciel était noir, banal et vide, comme aurait toujours du l'être sa vie. Et pourtant, depuis, entre larmes et battements de cœurs, il n'avait cessé de le lui répéter: "Nous sommes le peuple de la lumière." PrésentateurPandaNews/PrésentateurTV (Lemon, entre autre) (Basé sur l'un de mes précédents OS "Je t'ai Trompé")


**_Vous savez ce qui est drôle ? Ecrire un OS, entendre quelqu'un dire dans un review vidéo qu'un personnage est un "bon salaud" et en écrire un autre pour lui trouver des raisons ! \o Cet OS est donc dédié à la jolie petite demoiselle aux cheveux violets, j'ai nommé Lavi' qui m'a bien donné envie de reprendre l'une des histoires que j'avais posté ici "Je t'ai trompé" et de la réécrire du point de vue du Présentateur de Panda News. (Je l'avoue, je m'attache à ce perso.)_**

 ** _Ah et au cas ou j'entrerais en contradiction avec une quelconque évolution des personnages du côté de Mathieu, je préfère préciser que je ne regarde plus ses épisodes depuis un petit moment, donc voilà voilà, si le Panda à maintenant une crête bleue, je ne suis pas au courant XD_**

 ** _Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu de Salut les Geeks et à Kriss de Minutes Papillons._**

 ** _Trigger Warning: cet OS contient un lemon._**

 ** _Bonne lecture ;)_**

* * *

 **Le Peuple de la Lumière**

La puissante pression sur sa trachée, l'air qui se fige, brûle, détruit à petit feu en s'échappant par de légères bribes insupportables. Son corps luttait tout entier, chaque membre réunissant le peu de force qu'il pouvait lui rester pour repousser son assaillant. Ses doigts crispés sur la poigne de celui-ci, il ouvrit faiblement les paupières.

Deux yeux bruns noircis par la haine se plantèrent immédiatement dans son regard azur. Comme un couteau enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Il les défia comme il put. Il ne baisserait pas les yeux. Il refusait.

Et puis...

Et puis, ces grands yeux bruns...

Dans un effort qu'il sentait ultime, il les détailla en silence, en sonda les iris tandis que l'une de ses mains se laissait mollement retomber, comme comprenant que sa survie était vaine. Il détailla ses orbes brunes, poussa toute l'imagination dont il était capable à les lui faire paraître plus claires, plus pétillantes.

Il retint un sourire.

Voilà les yeux qu'il voulait fixer avant de mourir.

Sans doute aidé de la mauvaise oxygénation de son cerveau, un petit sourire en coin et une touffe de cheveux blonds firent leur apparition à leurs côté.

Du vent. Toute sa vie ne lui avait toujours parut être que cela, de la poussière qui, sous prétexte de briller au soleil, se croyait paillette. Et cette image, encore et encore creusée tel un château de sable dans le sol dur de la réalité, n'avait jamais été pour démentir cette fade existence qu'était la sienne sitôt les projecteurs éteints.

 _"Nous sommes le peuples de la lumière."_

Les orbes brunes le fixent avec intensité. Au fond d'elles des étoiles, toutes les constellations possibles, une infinité de galaxies dans des yeux vierges de toute aventure... _"Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme moi !"_.

C'était les premiers mots qu'il avait entendu de cet homme, apparu dans sa vie comme une bourrasque de vent, une tornade, un cyclone... Un cyclone de lumière.

Ce petit jeune, car il lui avait paru si enfantin, à le contempler de ses deux astres, sifflotant dès qu'il eut retrouvé son souffle devant son costume si semblable au sien.

Lui n'avait pas bougé, encore un paquet de Marlboro emprunté à Maître Panda à la main.

Jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir cela. Jamais la possibilité que toute sa vie ne s'envole alors qu'il fumait sa petite cigarette de fin de tournage quotidienne ne lui aurait frôlé l'esprit.

Et pourtant, ce type qui ne s'était pas même présenté avant d'envahir sa vie avait tout bouleversé.

Il l'avait pressé de questions, interloqué, et c'était son créateur qui lui avait répondu, apparaissant près d'eux. C'était une personnalité multiple d'un ami à lui qui, en étant tombé NRJ12 savait comment sur leur dernier épisode, avait absolument tenu à le rencontrer. Alors touché par cette admiration, son égo caressé dans le sens du poil, il l'avait conduit malgré l'heure tardive dans les murs qu'il fréquentait chaque jour, ceux du plateau de Panda News. En le voyant avec innocence lui demander à quoi pouvait bien servir son prompteur, il avait ris si fort. Jamais il n'avait autant ris. Au milieu d'un océan noir de lassitude s'était allumé un phare dont il suivait la lueur, comme un insecte, tournant et retournant autour.

 _"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?", "Et ça, à quoi ça sert ?", "Mais c'est formidable !"_

Puis, après un moment, le regard pointé sur la caméra, au centre de cette scène dont lui avait tant l'habitude, son sourire avait fondu.

 _"C'est cette vie, que je voulais."_

Soucieux, il lui avait proposé de s'asseoir.

Et il lui avait tout raconté.

Il n'était pas heureux. Lui si jovial, si euphorique, on lui avait volé sa vie. On lui avait pris son micro. On lui avait arraché ses étoiles.

Alors il lui avait expliqué:

 _"Nous sommes le peuple de la lumière."_

Entre rage et peine, il avait laissé venir jusqu'à ses lèvres des mots d'une poésie rare, chaque lueur se rallumant au fond des iris brunes de son camarade le réconfortant dans ses choix.

 _"Rien ne peut nous tenir éternellement éloigné des projecteurs. Nous sommes nés pour étendre les bras devant des foules entières. Et un jour, celui qui te prive de ce destin le paiera."_

Un sourire lui avait répondu. Un sourire éclatant, un sourire... magnifique.

Un sourire que seul un monstre oserait détruire.

Et c'était à cet instant précis qu'il avait compris, et trop vite et trop tard.

Coup de foudre.

Crac.

Badaboum.

Les mots étaient apparus dans son esprit en lettres d'or sur fond de ténèbres.

Coup de foudre.

Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, avaient inquiétés ceux d'en face sans trop s'en soucier un instant, une main avait cherché sa bouche pour la couvrir avant qu'elle ne le trompe dans sa surprise.

Un coup de foudre.

L'"Alter-égo-isme", comme l'avait un jour appelé le Hippie au beau milieu d'un trip.

Cette immédiate attirance pour ce petit morceau d'âme qui collait au sien.

Son cœur s'était emballé sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Deux heures plus tôt il était un petit présentateur de journal à la vie triste comme l'hiver et, à cet instant, un homme se réchauffant auprès d'un autre chaleureux à en faire fondre la neige.

Il était resté immobile pendant ce qui lui avait paru être des siècles, ses doigts masquant la moitié de son visage ne suffisant pas, il s'en doutait bien, à dissimuler les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux. Les battements frénétiques dans sa poitrine le laissaient pantelant et, s'il l'avait pu, il se serait aussitôt confessé. Parce que rien d'autre au monde ne semblait désormais plus évident que de chercher à lui plaire.

Mais Kriss était arrivé.

Ils devaient repartir.

En désespoir de cause, il avait voulu le retrouver dès le lendemain.

Mais il vivait dans le Beaujolais.

Si loin.

 _"Tu reviendras ? Tu appelles quand tu veux !"_

Un sourire lui avait répondu. Il avait juste eu le temps de lui glisser son numéro entre les doigts, les siens tremblant tellement que les chiffres sur le papier avaient perdus de leur habituelle régularité.

Dès le lendemain, le téléphone avait sonné. De l'autre bout du combiné il s'était abreuvé de tout en silence. Sa voix, sa respiration, son rire... Et son cœur cognait, parfois faisait une pirouette lorsqu'il l'appelait, le sortant d'un moment d'égarement, ou bien s'emballait, devenait fou lorsqu'il percevait une faille, un bref moment de silence où il aurait pu lâcher sa déclaration.

Mais il s'était tu. Toujours.

Car c'était en face qu'il voulait le lui annoncer. Face à ses yeux de feu dans lesquels il voulait se plonger encore. Encore une fois. Juste une fois.

Les semaines étaient passées ainsi, les anecdotes de leurs tournages respectifs s'enchainant, davantage pour lui prétextes à entendre cette voix si rieuse lui annoncer qu'il allait bien. Entre temps, il en avait appris sur son existence avec une admiration digne d'un croyant découvrant la bible: Il vivait assez éloigné de son créateur, accompagné d'un autre de ses doubles. Le monstre. Celui qui avait coupé les ailes de son ange de lumière.

Son ange, cadreur ?

Cela le rendait fou. Fou de haine.

Il avait nourrit une aversion sans mesure contre cet homme qui avait pris à son Présentateur ce qui lui revenait de droit.

Etrangement, lorsqu'il laissait deviner de manière plus ou moins implicite toute l'étendue de sa rancœur, un silence lui répondait à l'autre bout du fil. Un silence gênant, lui donnant chaque fois envie de se confondre en excuses, pour l'avoir sans doute blessé. Lui donnant chaque fois envie de lui décrire comme il se laissait emporter lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui, comme tous ses instincts de défense semblaient se dresser dès qu'il entendait sa voix si douce lui murmurer avec tristesse que son patron exigeait qu'il raccroche. Comme des décharges électriques secouant ses membres paraissaient faites pour le pousser à le protéger.

Été alors arrivé ce qu'il souhaitait depuis si longtemps.

Une fête. À laquelle Mathieu viendrait, l'emmenant lui et ses autres personnalités. Là-bas. Vers ses yeux.

Il en avait été fou de joie. Avait passé la veille de l'évènement en ébullition, soignant tantôt les plis de son costume dans un miroir, tantôt son discours un brin fragile. Peut-être faudrait-il se passer de prompteur, cette fois. Peut-être faudrait-il, comme lors de leur rencontre, laisser les mots venir naturellement, sans entrave.

 _"Allô ?"_

Sa voix, si heureuse. Il avait décroché alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se coucher, le sourire aux lèvres.

Son acolyte savait bien qu'il était tard et qu'il se retrouverait le lendemain... mais il fallait qu'il lui annonce quelque chose.

Curieux et amusé de sa joie plus qu'évidente, il l'avait pressé de tout lui dire.

Et en moins de quelques minutes, son monde s'était effondré.

Il ne se rappelait plus exactement des phrases que son homologue avait prononcé, juste d'une idée qui avait percé son esprit comme un dard, le clouant au sol de sa chambre les yeux exorbités. Il ne se rappelait plus de comment il avait tenu le coup, eut la force de feindre une stupide réaction d'émerveillement. Ni même de raccrocher, croassant un "à demain" presque jovial.

En revanche, il se souvenait très bien du téléphone qui avait volé dans la pièce, atterrissant par miracle sur le lit, ainsi que de la première réaction de son corps, qui fut de se replier sur lui-même. Dans sa tête collée au parquet froid, des mots qui revenaient sans cesse: " _M'a déclaré_ ", "Prof de Philo", "En couple", "Merveilleux", "Adorable".

Les larmes avaient coulé, d'abord résultat de son déni, puis de sa réalisation.

Il n'avait rien ressentit, lors de leur rencontre. Ils n'étaient pas tombés amoureux simplement, comme les Hippies. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Un troisième était là depuis le début. Un autre-eux qui avait eu la chance de le connaitre plus tôt. Et lui avait dû arriver en retard.

Il avait passé la nuit dans l'obscurité, ses phalanges blanchies tant il serrait les poings, transmettant dans ce geste tout son désespoir pour ne pas hurler et réveiller toute la maison.

Le lendemain avait été un enfer.

L'inquiétude de ses camarades devant ses cernes, le voyage devenu amer... Et pire que tout, le sourire radieux de son alter-ego, tirant par le bras un homme lui ressemblant en tout point, si ce n'était pour ses cheveux de jais et ses impressionnant sourcils.

Pourquoi.

Pourquoi, même au fond d'un trou noir, son cœur lui envoyait-il toujours un signal bien vif, à la vue de son camarade ? Pourquoi celui-ci s'était-il sentit obligé de faire les présentations, insistant bien sur le fait que leur relation était purement amicale ?

Des questions de cet acabits s'étaient agglutinées tout au long de la journée dans sa tête à la fois vide de sens et pleine de bruits. Il voulait hurler.

Un court instant, il avait osé imaginer que tout cela était faux, que son amour était manipulé. Oui, on l'aura forcé à l'appeler la veille. Il le libérerait et ils reprendraient enfin le cours de leur histoire...

Mais son sang s'était gelé dans ses veines, lorsqu'il avait vu ces étoiles qui ne lui étaient pas destinées. Celles qui dansaient tout au fond de ses prunelles. Les comètes, les galaxies qui illuminaient son regard tandis qu'il souriait à son colocataire.

 ** _Il avait l'air..._**

 ** _... Tellement..._**

 **AMOUREUX.**

Cette constatation seule avait manqué de le faire chanceler. Il s'était rattrapé à temps, rassurant son créateur entre quelques ricanements nerveux. Oui, il allait bien, il voulait juste... Aller aux toilettes... Il avait passé le reste de la journée à se cacher.

À son retour, il s'était effondré sur son lit, les yeux brûlants.

Il se trompait. Il se trompait de chemin, s'était perdu. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

" _Rappelle-toi_ ", avait-il murmuré entre deux sanglots, " _Nous sommes le peuple de la lumière, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner. Toi et moi, c'est une évidence..._ "

Et pourtant.

Et pourtant les jours passèrent encore, et toujours le téléphone sonnait, et toujours la voix heureuse de son alter lui rappelait comme sa vie était complète, si loin de lui. Comme il était un bon ami, à l'écouter discuter pendant des heures de son admiration pour le monstre.

Le monstre qui avait tout eu.

Le monstre qui pouvait tout lui prendre, lui attacher autant de chaînes qu'il le souhaitait à la cheville sans entacher son rire.

Son rire mélodieux qui lui nouait toujours l'estomac.

Un soir, une ultime limite de son esprit vola en éclats lorsque son acolyte avait décroché, la voix anormalement éraillée. Entrecoupée de profondes inspirations. Tremblante.

Un simple "allô" l'avait fait lâcher le téléphone, qu'il était parvenu à rattraper in-extremis, lui épargnant encore d'irréversibles dommages. Complétement paniqué, il avait bredouillé des excuses avant de raccrocher... Et au milieu de ses larmes d'horreur, son imagination lui joua un premier tour. La voix qu'il venait d'entendre lui murmurait tout à coup à l'oreille des mots qui le faisait frissonner. Et rougir. De honte et de plaisir coupable.

Alors cela ne suffisait pas qu'il l'adore en silence ? Il fallait maintenant qu'il le désire ?

Le mot était resté obstrué dans son esprit un moment, comme trop gros pour passer. Trop gros pour être admis.

Des images lui étaient parvenues aussitôt, il les avait rejetés. Toutes. Parce que pour la simple idée de changer son camarade en un pur fantasme, il méritait aisément toutes les baffes du monde. Sans compter la réalité, impitoyable, qui lui aurait toujours rappelé de son ton narquois que ce corps qu'il rêvait parfait se blottissait contre un autre.

Le quotidien avait repris, déprimant, rythmé à coups de sonneries de téléphones trop fortes pour lui. Plusieurs fois il avait été tenté de leur résister, de ne plus jamais appuyer sur cette icône de téléphone vert. De retrouver sa vie ennuyante qui avait autrefois suffit, à défaut de le rendre heureux, à lui faire apprécier la vie.

Mais il l'aimait.

Un peu trop, sans doute, mais il était désormais impossible pour lui de revenir en arrière. Plus maintenant que la lueur avait illuminé sa vie.

Et puis.

Un jour…

Un miracle.

" _Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis complètement..._ "

La voix de son alter fut coupée d'un sanglot. Des pleurs, des gémissements et de son côté une joie affreusement coupable. Une torture qui caresse, une brûlure qui apaise.

" _Je suis là pour toi, toujours. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à appeler._ "

Et il avait raccroché. Heureux. Son cœur était reparti de plus belle malgré lui.

Le monstre en cage. Le monstre en prison.

S'il n'avait pas aussitôt réalisé ce que cela pouvait impliquer, il en avait toutefois été euphorique. Non, il ne chercherait pas à s'imposer de peur de heurter son Présentateur qui semblait à fleur de peau, mais une part de lui espérait au moins que cet éloignement forcé réveille en lui un désir de liberté.

Son amour était fait pour vivre au grand jour, il ne pourrait pas rester dans l'ombre éternellement. Il s'envolerait, là-haut dans le ciel, là où l'attendait sa place depuis le début de son existence. Et lui serait là, tout près, simplement émue de le voir briller.

Pourtant, les jours s'étaient enchaînés, identiques, et tout n'avait été que plus noir pour son alter qu'il tentait de soutenir en vain. La honte. La honte l'avait envahi avec le temps, celle d'avoir un jour pu se réjouir de ce qui affaiblissait lentement son double.

Car il sentait dans sa voix jour après jour s'effriter ses dernières étoiles, ses derniers soleils.

S'il avait pu le faire sourire, même si cela avait impliqué de libérer celui qui lui avait volé tout cet amour, il l'aurait fait. Sans hésiter une seconde. D'autant plus que l'angoisse ne le quittait plus, les appels de son acolyte se faisant de plus en plus inquiétant. La noirceur de son protégé se propageait jusqu'à lui, le rendant malheureux à son tour, et le regarder dans les yeux, le secouer, le serrer contre lui devenait à chaque nouveau sanglot contre son oreille un peu plus vital.

Alors, sans grande conviction, il avait soufflé un mot à Mathieu, qui préparait une grande fête pour les un million d'abonnés. Pourquoi ne pas l'inviter, cela lui remonterait peut être le moral ? A sa grande surprise, son excuse plu, son vœu fut exaucé.

Davantage par respect pour son camarade que par réelle envie de plaire, il s'était préparé avec soin... Mais lorsque pour la seconde fois son alter avait mis le pied chez les Sommet, il n'avait pu encore que l'admirer. Et son cœur, qui s'obstinait à se tordre...

" _Il me manque..._ "

Ses dents s'étaient serrées, l'empêchant ainsi de lâcher toute exclamation de gêne ou de désespoir. D'un geste, il lui avait désigné sa chambre. Ils y seraient plus tranquilles, s'il souhaitait vraiment en parler.

...

Et tout était allé vite.

Si vite.

Au début, ce n'était qu'une accolade toute simple, amical. Une accolade qui lui y avait permis sans trop de culpabilité d'enfouir son visage au creux de son épaule recouverte de l'épais tissus de sa veste. Et puis, sans prévenir, une main avait glissé tout le long de son corps, lui arrachant un petit gémissement de surprise et de bien-être avant de venir se poser sur sa cuisse, dont elle avait bondi aussitôt.

Son Présentateur avait rougit à vue d'œil.

Si beau.

" _Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est un réflexe ! On avait l'habitude de... Et comme ça fait si longtemps... Pardon !_ "

Mais il était trop tard. Ce simple geste avait suffi à provoquer en lui un raz-de-marée de besoins inassouvi, de souvenirs de rêves jetés aux oubliettes, et déjà il avait senti son corps réagir à cette si petite caresse.

Affreusement gêné, il avait aussitôt croisé les jambes, ne lâchant plus son visage du regard.

Un long soupir avait percé le silence.

Le sien, admirateur.

La lueur dans ses yeux était toujours là, aucun doute là-dessus. Peut-être un peu chancelante, un peu virevoltante au vent, mais bien là, à le fixer avec perplexité. Ses joues un peu rougies par la honte, ses lèvres pâles entrouvertes... Il lui avait semblé le rencontrer une seconde fois.

Il s'était approché lentement, avec une douceur infinie, avalant sa salive avec grand peine, son cœur cognant comme jamais... Et le plus délicatement dont il en avait été capable, avait osé tendre ses lèvres vers les siennes. Lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent, il y eut l'espace d'une seconde la surprise, celle de ne pas avoir été rejeté, et très vite quelque chose qui lui avait fait lâcher un bref gémissement étouffé, si instinctif qu'il n'avait pu le retenir.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, ses poumons avait parus se remplir d'air à ras-bord, son cœur avoir gonflé, lui laissant entre les côtes comme un vide. Léger. Il se sentait si léger. Capable de s'envoler très haut, au-dessus du soleil, entrainant avec lui son ange de lumière.

Celui-ci s'était figé un instant avant de reculer. Sur ses traits se lisait une surprise qu'il avait difficilement encaissée. Avait-il vraiment été si imprévisible ? Au milieu des étoiles il perçu une réalisation soudaine qui l'aurait volontiers fait grimacer si les lèvres qu'il venait de quitter n'étaient revenues.

Chaleureuses, si pleines de douceur, elles s'étaient posées comme d'elles-mêmes sur cette peau si sensible, pour s'y mouvoir avec habilité et... tendresse ?

Au prix d'une concentration déchirante, ses mains avait repoussé ce buste qui s'approchait du sien. Telle une petite poupée de porcelaine qui basculait de son étagère.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ "

Il avait sondé ses deux orbes brunes, n'y voyant qu'un désir dévastateur. Une tentation de retrouver un peu de feu parmi la nuit. Au risque de se brûler. " _Je ne sais pas..._ " La réponse qui voulait tout et rien dire. La réponse d'une nuit.

Tremblants, ses doigts avaient tracés les contours de son nœud de cravate, son regard s'était planté dans le siens.

Un dernier reste de conscience y prédit sa fin, un danger irréversible pour sa santé mentale. Mais comment résister ? Ses yeux pleins d'envie, sa main qui l'incitait à poursuivre, à aller jusqu'au bout de son geste... Il lui aurait fallu être un surhomme pour s'en dégager.

Éblouis, il avait un peu maladroitement tiré la bande de tissus du col de la veste, que son acolyte avait jeté sans ménagement. L'impatience. Dans chacun de ses gestes. Il en était hypnotisant.

Il avait assisté, sonné, à cette transformation. Un demi-sourire émerveillé collé à son visage qu'il avait senti rougir à chaque seconde.

Son petit ange de lumière... si entreprenant...

Chaussures et chaussettes s'étaient envolées sur fond de baisers fiévreux. Au goût d'une évidence qui ce soir avait vaincu. Les baisers de son amant, experts, s'étaient d'abord fourvoyés sous son oreille, contre laquelle son souffle chaud seul avait suffi à le faire trembler d'anticipation. Était ensuite venu le tour de son cou, ses clavicules, ses épaules, des doigts déboutonnant sa chemise à mesure que ces lèvres si tendres étaient descendues...

Si bas.

Devenues rouges, elles avaient parcouru la peau pâle de son torse, en évitant soigneusement les zones les plus sensibles. Le corps penché, maintenu dans un équilibre précaire par ses coudes fébriles, il s'était abandonné un instant, prenant un peu plus de couleurs chaque fois que par inadvertance, un frisson avait rapproché d'un peu trop près leurs pantalons.

Se redressant, il avait manqué de glisser sur sa propre veste, étendue près de lui (Quand lui avait-on retiré ?) avant de se jeter sur son homologue, le prenant par surprise.

Certes, il ne pouvait sans doute pas rivaliser avec l'expérience de son double, mais il tenait au moins à lui faire ressentir toute l'étendue de son amour. Quitte à devenir transparent sur ce point, autant avait valu l'être jusqu'au bout.

Alors timidement, il avait voulu reproduit ce schéma qui venait de le rendre fou... Avant de l'abandonner au bout de quelques secondes, sa langue s'étant brusquement adonnée à une chaotique exploration, rendue hardie par un long gémissement qui lui avait retourné les entrailles.

Bon sang. Sa peau.

Sa texture... son goût... son odeur...

Il avait laissé son gourmant organe la caresser, ses dents en prendre délicatement de petites parcelles qu'il ne s'était pas lassé de suçoter, guettant sans arrêt de tout son corps ses moindres réactions.

Sans doute était-ce à ce moment seulement qu'il avait réalisé comme il était bien sous ses doigts. Comme tous ses rêves les plus fous avaient été bien fades.

Un rayon de soleil choisit cet instant pour caresser l'épiderme sous ses doigts, le réchauffant doucement. Le souffle contre son nombril, ses mains moites faisant glisser le dernier bouton de la chemise blanche hors de sa fente, il leva les yeux. Ceux de brun profond suivaient tous ses mouvements, comme fascinés. Tant de désir dans ses astres. Pour lui et seulement lui.

Pendant un instant, il avait cédé à la folie, lui semblant retrouver la vie idéale qu'on lui avait prise de force. Osant se convaincre, tout en déposant un millier de baiser au-dessus de son cœur, que celui-ci battait enfin pour lui. Et qu'ils seraient si heureux. Oh oui, avait-il songé en venant reprendre ses lèvres, glissant ses mains sur sa taille, il allait lui faire une place sur son cher plateau de Panda News. Ou le lui donnerait. Tout plutôt que de le revoir se perdre dans les ténèbres. Et chaque jour auprès de lui serait le plus beau.

Sa chemise grise l'avait quitté, s'accrochant au terme de son vol au luminaire, celle de son camarade toujours grande ouverte. A cet instant, un peu plus éloigné, il avait observé sans retenu ce torse, ou quelques muscles se dessinaient jusqu'au bord de son pantalon noir qui avait un peu glissé sur ses hanches. Pour s'arrêter là, à cette si parfaite limite.

Il avait cherché dans ses deux galaxies, attendant une autorisation qui avait pris la forme d'un baiser cette fois plus audacieux. La langue de son amant s'était en effet imposée contre ses lèvres, les goûtant avec une impatience démesurée, comme une supplique à la laisser passer cette étape.

Tandis que des doigts s'étaient posés sur ses joues, qu'il avait sentit s'embraser lorsqu'à tâtons il avait délicatement libéré les jambes de son homologues de leur prison de tissus. " _Attends..._ " Il s'était éloigné, juste le temps de jeter son jean. Et lorsqu'il était revenu au centre du lit, le ballet infernal de la langue avait repris, si tentateur qu'il avait aussitôt cédé.

La passion. Ce fut la première chose qu'il avait ressenti dans les mouvements ardents de l'organe qui avait cajolé le sien, de moins en moins timide. Une passion dévorante qui l'avait fait gémir, le poussant à faire durer cet instant parfait, où les sentiments avaient un goût et une couleur, celle de son épaule, contre laquelle il reposa son front, la respiration haletante.

Sa peau moite qu'il embrassa, ses mains se débarrassant de la fine chemise blanche pour caresser le dos brûlant dont il se délectait des moindres frissons.

C'était ici qu'il voulait passer son existence. Dans ses bras.

Tout à coup, tous ces mois d'obscurité s'étaient dissipés. Leur rencontre avait semblé si proche, n'était resté que l'aura étincelante du premier jour.

La chaleur même, à l'instant où une main sacrée s'était perdu dans ses cheveux, l'entrainant dans un nouveau langoureux baiser... Et qu'un coup de bassin d'abord accidentel avait joint leur deux intimités encore couvertes d'une ultime barrière.

Aussitôt les lèvres s'étaient quittées. Deux gémissements de surprise et de plaisir s'étaient mêlés. En parfaite synchronisation.

Les yeux luisants de son partenaire s'étaient tournés vers les siens, en une exigence muette qu'il n'eut pourtant aucun mal à déchiffrer. "Encore."

Son cœur battait un rythme effréné, à la mesure de celui tout contre le sien. Leurs peaux nues collées par la sueur s'étaient rapprochées, s'appliquant à retrouver cette délicieuse friction qui leur avait à tout deux fait côtoyer les étoiles.

Les millièmes soupires émanant de la bouche entrouverte de son alter avait eu autant de saveur que le premier, et chacun été devenu un appel au suivant. Lui-même n'avait pu s'empêcher de combler quelques rares silences de ses profondes inspirations, ni de planter l'extrémité de ses ongles dans le dos de son amant à chaque décharge de plaisir que lui envoyait son membre brûlant. Une caresse qui avait semblé trop bonne pour être le simple fruit du hasard l'avait fait décoller plus haut, crispant tout son corps dont ses doigts qui implantèrent entre les omoplates de son double une griffure rougeâtre. La tête tournoyant sous les multiples sensations qui l'envahissaient, il avait voulu balbutier des excuses dont on l'avait dispensé d'un baiser.

Le corps contre le siens l'avait poussé à s'allonger avec une facilité déconcertante. À peine sa tête avait-elle eut le temps de heurter l'oreiller que son camarade était déjà à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, plantant une dernière fois ses lèvres au coin de sa bouche avant de baisser son attention sur le dernier vêtement pouvant entraver sa vue. Niché au creux de son cou et de son épaule, un rayon de soleil au motif d'étoile du jour. Qui l'avait ébloui, juste le temps de tomber amoureux une deuxième fois. De ses yeux pétillants, de ses lèvres humides du récent passage de leurs langues, de ses cheveux blonds dont les mèches représentaient à merveille par leur désordre toute l'étendue de leur désir, de ses doigts qui avaient avec lenteur suivis le chemin de ses côtes, assez doués pour encore le faire trembler d'un geste si innocent.

L'élastique de son caleçon avait glissé dans un silence solennel, un peu crispé de son côté.

Oui, il le voulait. Mêler son corps au siens dans une nudité où la lumière serait reine. Où enfin il consommerait l'apothéose de cette foudre qui l'avait frappé.

Mais une part de lui restait prude, assez forte pour lui envoyer parmi toutes ses sensations un message d'alerte. Personne n'avait jamais vu cette partie-là de son être. Ou du moins pas sur sa personne. La dévoiler, c'était en quelque sorte perdre une intégrité dont il s'était jusque-là toujours convaincu qu'elle était l'une de ses rares qualités, dans sa famille de fous. Et puis, cette dernière partie de lui pourrait très bien ne pas plaire, le repousser...

Sa rêverie s'était brutalement interrompue sitôt son sous-vêtement au sol, désormais bien loin de sa virilité. Comme il l'avait aisément prédit, le léger coup d'œil qu'il avait osé lui jeter ne l'avait qu'embarrassé davantage. Et la contemplation muette de son alter n'était pas pour le rassurer.

La chaleur avait encore migré jusqu'à son visage, ses sentiments y livrant déjà une schizophrénique bataille.

Comment pouvait-il bien être autant gêné qu'excité par une même situation ?

Car son membre, tendu en une érection telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vu, était bien loin de fondre comme neige au soleil devant l'observation de son camarade.

Au contraire.

Et pourtant, le doute s'était insinué dans son esprit.

Regrettait-il ? Pesait-il en ce moment crucial le pour et le contre de cet aller sans retour ?

Enfin, après une immobilité qui lui avait paru interminable, il avait vu son acolyte se pencher... Pour venir du bout de sa langue titiller l'extrémité si sensible de cette autre peau si honteuse.

Sa réaction ne s'était pas fait attendre.

Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, son corps s'était cambré de lui-même, son dos s'arquant vers le plafond, vers le ciel. La bouche grande ouverte en un cri silencieux, il avait mis un moment à se remettre de ce si soudain courant électrique qui venait de prendre possession de ses nerfs, propageant le plaisir jusque dans ses orteils. Il en avait réclamé la suite en gémissant, son bassin cherchant la langue qui revint, irrésistible, rapidement accompagné d'une main caressant toute la base de...

Cette idée qui avait rependu la gêne parmi ses pensées s'était pourtant fait balayer aussi sec par de nouveaux réflexes de sa colonne vertébrale.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il soit si doué. Pas son petit protégé, qu'il avait connu si innocent, si candide. Et pourtant, c'était bien cet homme aux yeux d'enfant qui, rongé de son désir charnel, flattait de sa bouche l'épicentre de sa soudaine chaleur.

Le même qui, sans préparation aucune, s'était apprêté à lier son corps au siens, par le biais de sa virilité toujours dressée.

" _N... Non !_ "

Il l'avait arrêté d'un geste, bredouillant ensuite une demande des plus surréalistes:

" _Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui me... Tu sais..._ "

" _..._ _Moi ?_ "

Il avait eu l'air si surpris, totalement pris au dépourvu. Ne lui avait-on jamais laissé le choix où ne l'avait-il jamais envisagé ? Et lui, alors ? D'où lui venait cette brusque envie de se retrouver à cette place bien précise ?

Oh, il connaissait la réponse, bien sûr. Elle se résumait par sa peur d'être là où son amant avait dû vivre ces ébats les plus fous avec celui dont la présence ne lui aurait jamais permis d'avoir à y penser, mais aussi par son besoin de le voir épanoui. Oui, découvrir sa surprise quand à la perspective de mener la danse n'avait fait que renforcer son choix.

Le choc passé dans les comètes de son alter, celui-ci s'était étonnement reprit, déposant un baiser brûlant sur ses lèvres avant de lui demander d'un doux chuchotement contre son l'oreille de se retourner. Et de lui faire confiance.

Cette voix. Anormalement éraillée. Entrecoupée de profondes inspirations. Tremblante. Enfin, il l'avait dans son lit.

Un peu à contre cœur, il s'était laissé glisser contre les draps chauds, se privant de l'image de son alter qui, déjà, glissait un doigt lent le long de son dos, caressant chaque vertèbre.

Le frisson.

Ses bras avaient enlacé l'oreiller en désespoir de cause, y enfouissant son visage. Tous ces gestes qui avaient semblé si précis, si connaisseurs... L'espace d'une seconde, une simple seconde de lucidité, il avait réalisé comme le monstre avait dû le pervertir, avant de brusquement lâcher un juron purement indécent à en rendre malade son frère fanatique.

Quelque chose de chaud et humide venait de le toucher.

Là, juste là.

Où des muscles absolument pas habitués à une telle intrusion se contractaient.

Un doute l'avait pris, s'évaporant aussitôt qu'une sensation similaire s'était représentée, suivit d'un vraisemblable baiser sur l'une de ses fesses, que des doigts écartaient avec prudence...

Oui. C'était bien ça...

Et pourtant il n'avait été penaud qu'une seconde, retrouvant toute sa concupiscence quand ce qu'il avait deviné être la langue de son partenaire s'était totalement aventurée aux portes de son entre, comme amadouant un gardien qui les garderait closes.

Privé de sa vue, ne disposant de rien qui puisse lui indiquer lequel de ses dizaines de centimètre carré de peau recevrait le prochain ce fiévreux traitement, il n'en frissonnait que plus encore. Tout son corps crispé s'était lentement détendu, à l'exception de son cœur qui, toujours, s'acharnait contre le matelas qui n'aurait su l'étouffer.

Un pied dans un monde plus haut, plus doux, plus chaud, il avait mis un moment à réaliser la présence d'une main s'approchant de son visage, bandant les muscles du bras qui la suivait, la faisait paraître si réelle.

Peut-être était-il vierge de toute expérience, mais habiter sous le même toit que le Patron lui avait au moins appris à quel type de demande correspondait ce geste.

Il avait donc guidé deux doigts jusqu'à sa bouche, y apposant ses lèvres avant de les y faire glisser.

Ses doigts...

Avec une passion qu'il aurait dit adoratrice il en avait pris un soin fou, laissant sa propre langue les parcourir avec douceur, s'appliquant difficilement à les éloigner de ses dents lorsque ce lieu si sensible de son anatomie lui avait déchargé une vague de bien être qui lui aurait fait dévorer l'oreiller.

Il les avait relâché brillants de sa salive, pressé par l'attente insoutenable auquel le poussait le corps collé au sien, dont la deuxième main glissait le long de sa jambe, dont les lèvres embrassaient son dos si réceptif.

Et lui qui ne voyait toujours rien, qui ne faisait toujours rien. Frustration.

Gêné de cette position d'où il ne pouvait que recevoir dans un plaisir coupable, il avait failli se redresser mais n'avait pu qu'abandonner sitôt qu'un doigt s'était posé... **_là_**.

Il en était retombé face contre oreiller, de ce minuscule centimètre qu'il avait pu franchir. Toujours chuter de peu en voulant atteindre le sommet, une vieille habitude.

Et pourtant, cette fois n'était pas si nocive, le doigt en question ayant bien avertit de sa présence par quelque allers et venue avant de s'aventurer plus loin, lui arrachant malgré lui un grognement sourd. La douleur, atténuée par la soigneuse préparation de son partenaire, s'était rapidement changé en une sensation étrange, qui avait en premier lieu éveillé sa curiosité avant de cueillir un réel intérêt.

Un bref instant passa avant qu'il n'admette que oui, cette caresse-là lui plaisait et un second au moins pour lâcher enfin un soupire d'aise. Un murmure inaudible lui était parvenu, il l'avait approuvé timidement. Et comme il l'avait présagé, un second doigt avait rejoint le premier, plus douloureux.

Sa soudaine contraction avait dû alerter son partenaire qui s'était aussitôt figé.

Tellement à l'écoute.

Il avait soufflé un moment, avant d'un prudent coup de bassin annoncer qu'il se sentait mieux. Les deux doigts avaient donc repris, effectuant un mouvement qui avait petit à petit écarté toute sensation de brûlure. Qui devenait même vraiment plaisant.

Comprenant qu'il était prêt, il avait tendu un bras pour écarter la main sacrée et se redresser, trop heureux d'enfin pouvoir agir.

Ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses cheveux...

Sa peau.

Il s'y était jeté sans plus attendre, y appliquant frénétiquement ses muscles linguaux, ignorant comme il l'avait pu l'étrange sensation lui indiquant que sa partie basse était davantage détendue que d'ordinaire. Son téméraire organe était passé goulûment sur cette étendue salée par la sueur, arrachant un gémissement de surprise se changeant en râle de plaisir.

Saint micro qu'il aimait lui faire du bien.

Continuant sur sa lancée, il avait laissé ses mains dériver lentement jusqu'à ce dernier vêtement que son alter portait encore. Ses doigts en étaient passés sous l'élastique tandis que ses yeux avaient cherché dans ceux sombres et entrouverts une dernière approbation. Leurs poitrines soulevées d'une commune et anarchique respiration avaient semblé faire office de décompte, et bientôt le dernier vêtement avait glissé, dans un bruissement de tissus à peine perceptible.

Il l'avait jeté encore avec négligence, se figeant soudainement lorsqu'il s'était retourné pour le regarder, passant d'une contemplation muette de ses joues rosies à celle d'une tout autre partie de lui, dont la vue seule le fit déglutir.

Bon dieu... Ça ne rentrerait jamais.

C'était la première pensée qui lui avait frôlé l'esprit alors que ses yeux, inexorablement fixés sur la raison de sa soudaine crainte furent attirés plus haut par une main caressant fébrilement sa mâchoire.

 _"Eh... Ça va bien se passer. Promis. Tu vas voir, c'est..."_

Ses yeux dans les siens, leurs soleils qui se retrouvent, s'enlacent, valsent. En joignant leurs lumières en une aurore boréale de feu. La voix d'un côté comme la jalousie de l'autre s'étaient laissées aller doucement jusqu'à se dissiper dans l'air. L'air si chaud.

Plantant un dernier baiser plein de chaleur contre son front, il lui avait souri avant de l'entrainer avec lui, s'allongeant de nouveau pour, rouge de gêne, écarter ses cuisses.

Le message étant plus qu'évident, sa lumière s'étaient approchée encore, l'air plus assuré, pour venir se positionner entre ses jambes. Son embarras de se retrouver en pareille position devait avoir été plus qu'évident car une douce caresse sur sa hanche l'avait rapidement fait frissonner. Cette fois sur le dos, enfin en mesure de voir son ange qui avait encore murmuré, le rassurant tout bas, il avait pourtant fermé les yeux dès qu'il avait senti une certaine pression. Si infime et si parfaite à la fois. Exactement là où elle avait eu le moins besoin de se faire sentir pour exister. Un gémissement un peu étrange lui avait échappé, il avait immédiatement dû en pousser un second plus aigu pour ne pas inquiéter son partenaire qui s'était immobilisé, aux aguets, manquant de tirer le bout de son index hors de son entrée.

Oh si si, c'était bon.

La vérification de son partenaire avait duré de longues secondes aux termes desquelles, n'y tenant plus, son bassin s'était tendu vers cette prudente caresse, en réclamant de plus profondes. Déjà, la chaleur insoutenable qui faisait bouillir son corps l'avait poussé à entrouvrir ses lèvres, au bord du supplice.

Lorsqu'enfin, **_enfin_** , il avait retrouvé cette surprenante impression d'intrusion, plus lente, plus forte, certes douloureuse aux première secondes mais emplissant doucement ses nerfs d'une sensation tout aussi étrange. Comme si depuis toujours, il avait manqué quelque chose **_là_** , et qu'en cet instant il se trouvait complet.

Cette pièce manquante était ainsi entrée sous ses yeux et ceux désespérément concentrés de son partenaire, dont l'application avait pourtant rapidement été mise à l'épreuve par ses muscles internes se crispant de façon instinctive, comprimant le membre de son camarade qui avait grogné, s'immobilisant aussitôt le souffle court.

 _"Il... Il faut que... Que tu te détende..."_

Un peu perdu dans cette immuable présence, il avait entamé de petites inspirations successives, s'y appliquant si bien qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention au brusque relâchement de son corps qui accueilli enfin en toute sérénité l'érection de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Soudainement traversé d'une émotion gonflant son cœur d'allégresse, les cheveux trempés de sueur, il s'était avec fièvre agité de façon à encourager son partenaire, glissant une main sur son épaule pour l'y crisper. Son Présentateur avait bruyamment soupiré d'aise, esquissant de légers vas-et-vients qui se s'étaient accéléré, enhardis par le gémissement d'extase qu'avait immédiatement poussé son alter.

Cette indescriptible chaleur qui avait paru l'envahir, prendre possession de son corps, le tordre à loisir tout en le rendant accro... Cette chaleur qu'il avait réclamé sans cesse, perdant également au fil de ses petits cris étouffés l'usage de son esprit, assommé par le désir.

Se souvenant comme les pulsions de son corps avaient plus tôt figé son partenaire, il s'était évertué à en prendre les commandes, poussant malgré son inévitable abandon sur son sphincter avec toute l'application dont il était encore capable. Une nouvelle fois, le mouvement en lui s'était brusquement stoppé, son compagnon s'étant figé en un cri muet dont la puissance n'avait pu être dissimulé dans ses pupilles dilatés, tournées vers le plafond comme un remerciement au ciel pour l'avoir laissé frôler son septième pallier.

Bien que frustré de perdre cette délicieuse friction qui l'avait fait vibrer de l'intérieur, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le fixer, lui qui avait alors fermé les yeux. S'interdisant sans doute de jouir. Là, tout de suite.

Respectueux, il avait attendu, se faisant violence pour ne pas bondir, le renverser sur ce lit si petit et venir se positionner lui-même sur ce membre qui lui faisait tant de bien, qui l'avait même rendu fou lorsque son partenaire avait repris sans crier garde, le poussant pour la première fois tout entier avec un aigu sifflement de plaisir.

La simple idée que son propre état d'excitation lui permette de recevoir ce qui plus tôt l'avait fait grimacer d'avance avait suffi à lui fait lâcher un nouveau cri.

Complétement abandonné à ce qu'il savait être le début de sa fin, il s'était laissé ravager par ce cyclone, fut-il de lumière, sortant de sa cachette pour étendre ses bras vers le ciel et l'enlacer. Même si tout n'est que du vent. Même si chaque geste contre sa peau risquait la sienne.

Dans la douce lueur avait percé un pic de lave, électrifiant ses nerfs et lui arrachant un hurlement de plaisir pur. A peine avait-il été submergé que la vague s'était retiré, ne laissant dans son sillage qu'un flash blanc le jetant dans un plaisir sourd, bien loin de cette pauvre terre ferme d'où jamais n'aurait pu venir une sensation pareillement divine. Les poumons brûlants, il avait entrouvert ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce que l'une des faibles tentatives de parole qu'il avait jeté à tout va ne formule une interrogation cohérente:

 _"Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"_

Son bassin avait lascivement remué de lui-même, comme comprenant bien avant qu'il n'eut retrouvé tous ses esprits qu'il lui faudrait provoquer ce bonheur autant que possible. Se redressant un peu malgré les tremblements qui secouaient son être, il avait encore questionné du regard son ange, dont la cadence avait quelque peu ralentit, et qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les yeux un peu fuyants.

 _"Hum... Ta prostate."_

 _"Ma..."_

Son spectaculaire étonnement fut coupé d'une nouvelle explosion de chaleur, le clouant aux draps humides. Sa bouche s'était encore ouverte, avalant de l'air sans retenue. Il en avait bien sûr entendu parler, de cette si petite partie de l'homme, si honteuse, si secrète... Mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que cela soit SI bon...

Aussi avait-il eu juste le temps de se promettre de donner une bonne claque au Beauf la prochaine fois qu'il l'entendrait débiter ses propos homophobes sur le sujet, avant de déjà perdre le peu de lucidité qu'il avait pu glaner.

Perdant complétement les pédales, ne pouvant retenir les cris qui montaient en lui chaque fois qu'un coup de butoir bien placé l'envoyait la tête dans les étoiles, il avait tout juste pu tendre une main pour la déposer sur sa joue, caressant maladroitement sa barbe qui ne piquait pas, qui paraissait le caresser en retour, établissant un lumineux contact visuel.

Ses yeux.

Ses yeux d'un brun sombre où se reflétaient pourtant le ciel tout entier. Des étoiles, toutes les constellations possibles, une infinité de galaxies dans des astres vierges de toute aventure, de toute corruption.

Des yeux simples. Surplombant un véritable sourire. Peut-être qu'au fond son inactivé dans leur domaine de prédilection ne l'avait rendu que plus beau.

 _"Encore..."_

C'était là le seul mot qu'il avait pu prononcer, le seul qui lui soit venu en tête.

Encore ce regard, encore ces sensations, encore cette chaleur, encore lui.

Encore.

Encore une fois, encore deux fois, encore toujours.

Ainsi de ce plaisir isolé était venu un millier d'autre, s'entrechoquant pour former une fournaise dont la déflagration faisait petit à petit sentir son imminence, gagnant en vigueur à chaque nouvelle goutte de sueur perlant le long de son corps arqué.

C'était cosmique.

Au milieu de ce brasier, il avait gémit des choses qui n'avaient jamais vu le jour, tout enterré sous les sourires faux et étouffé sous les costumes aux couleurs des ténèbres. Toutes ces choses qui ne faisaient pas de lui un homme sans cœur et sans âme, comme n'était parfois pas loin de le penser sa famille. Toutes ses choses qui s'étaient envolées, tels des papillons s'extirpant en masse d'une lourde malle couverte de poussière, dans un brouillard indistinct. Ne lui en était resté que de très lointaines bribes. Il se souvenait vaguement lui avoir hurlé qu'il était doué, que c'était bon, qu'il était beau... À une vitesse digne de son rythme cardiaque qui battait si fort contre ses tempes. Jusqu'à /ce/ moment, où la température avait grimpé en flèche, traversant son corps de manière fulgurante, comme un coup de tonnerre. Où chacun de ses membres s'était tendu, s'inclinant instinctivement devant la puissance de cet orgasme, comme il l'avait d'ailleurs réalisé au milieu du chaos dans lequel l'avait aussitôt plongé son esprit encore sous le choc.

Foudroyé.

Comme au premier jour, mais avec cette fois bel et bien chaque parcelle de son être.

Et pourtant, un autre frisson d'extase l'avait traversé lorsqu'il avait senti quelques secondes plus tard son partenaire déverser en lui le fruit de sa jouissance. Et un ultime encore quand celui-ci s'était lentement retiré, laissant derrière lui des muscles détendus à leur maximum, pulsant leur récentes frictions dans tout le reste de son organisme.

Tout chez lui s'était relâché. À tel point que son hôte, s'allongeant près de lui le souffle court, s'était immobilisé à sa vue, une légère lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

 _"... Tu pleures ?"_

Lui avait reniflé, passant une main le long de son visage trempé de larmes libérées sous le coup de l'émotion. Ses larmes de joie qu'on avait trop longtemps emprisonné tout au fond de son cœur, qui avaient brillé à cet instant au bout de ses doigts, libres.

 _"Je suis... Tellement... Heureux..."_

Un rire lui avait échappé. Oui, heureux. Il était tellement heureux. Euphorique. Comme jamais.

 _"Je t'aime..."_

Ce murmure qu'il avait prononcé du bout des lèvres avec une tendresse infinie lui avait arraché un sourire se chargeant peu à peu de tristesse à mesure que le regard de son alter ego s'était écarquillé.

Pourtant il aurait bien dû le savoir, se douter. N'avait-il donc absolument pas réfléchit ou pensait-il que toutes ses attentions ne pouvaient être que le résultat d'un caprice ? Il avait voulu pouvoir mettre un terme à cette brusque perte de connexion, raviver leur douce complicité de quelques éclaircissements, pourquoi pas même saisir cette chance de le convaincre de rester dans ses bras pour toujours... Mais peu à peu ses paupières s'étaient fermées d'elles-mêmes, le monde s'était comme emmitouflé dans du coton. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Pas maintenant qu'il pouvait profiter de lui... Mais bientôt il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de céder au déferlement hormonal l'attirant inexorablement vers le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, son réveil indiquait midi. Et pas la moindre trace de son alter.

Il avait d'abord osé croire que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, un fade songe à en tâcher ses draps désespérément vides. Lorsqu'il les vit.

De longues et profondes griffures.

Au creux de son bras.

Il s'était figé, son esprit encore endormi se remplissant de terreur.

Le téléphone. Trouver son téléphone. Maintenant.

Il s'était jeté hors de son lit, grimaçant de sa nudité, cherchant au sol son pantalon dont il n'avait osé réclamer des souvenirs de la chute à son cerveau encore engourdi. Après un rapide constat cependant, il avait remarqué qu'aucun de ses vêtements ne traînait dans sa chambre. C'était pliés sur sa chaise de bureau qu'il les avait retrouvé, son précieux appareil dominant le tas de tissus, affublé d'une rayure à l'écran probablement dû à son atterrissage de la veille.

Ramassés, pliés.

Une larme avait manqué de lui monter aux yeux, mais il ne lui avait laissé le temps, bondissant sur son portable qui, comme il s'en était douté, avait reçu un message le matin même.

Ça n'avait pu être que lui.

Tremblant, au bord de l'angoisse, il avait ouvert ce message, qu'il avait présumé contenir de longues excuses s'étalant en un amas de paragraphes au léger goût d'hypocrisie et d'amertume... Aussi s'était-il figé devant les deux maigres lignes qui s'étaient offertes à lui, avant d'un rapide coup d'œil les parcourir et se laisser retomber sur son lit, tremblant.

 _"Depuis combien de temps ? Ça fait combien de temps que je te fais souffrir comme ça ?"_

Un sanglot avait soulevé ses épaules, suivis de d'autres de plus en plus violents, accompagnés de larmes salées dévalant ses joues. Il la voyait en lettres de ténèbres sur fond d'or. La Fin. La fin de tout. De leur histoire et de leur futur. De leur lien si beau, qu'il soit tissé d'amour ou d'amitié. La séparation du Peuple de la Lumière, de cette cohésion unique, de ce statut qui le reliait à lui dans un monde où personne ne pouvait les comprendre mieux que l'autre, qui était l'essence même de ses rêveries, de tous ses espoirs. La fin. Le vide. Le néant.

Il avait calmé ses pleurs, laissant ses doigts courir sur le clavier numérique en se mordant la lèvre de gêne et de peur.

 _"Depuis le début..."_

Il avait hésité, le cœur comprimé par la crainte avant d'envoyer ces trois petits mots, se recroquevillant aussitôt sur le matelas.

Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il s'était toujours imaginé se confesser.

Et il avait attendu. Si longtemps. La respiration chaotique, ses bras enserrant son corps nu comme pour maigrement le protéger du pire qu'il pressentait. Pendant presque une heure et trop courte et trop longue. Jusqu'à ce que dans un demi-sommeil, il ait été éveillé par le vibreur du téléphone. Son estomac s'était noué.

Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Il avait donc laissé apparaître le message, lâchant un glapissement devant sa longueur avant d'enfin rassembler tout le courage dont il était encore capable pour le lire.

Et tomber à la renverse.

Le corps contre le matelas, les yeux fixés au plafond. Vides.

Un lointain cri l'avait appelé. Mathieu. Manger. Une heure déjà.

Il s'était levé, du brouillard plein la tête, avant de mécaniquement s'habiller et descendre dans la cuisine.

La vie avait repris. Pleine de nuages. Inexistante. N'avait seulement valu que le sommeil, vaguement réparateur. Le téléphone n'avait plus sonné, uniquement sortit pour des relectures de moins en moins régulières de ce fameux message dont chaque mot s'était ancré en lui, qui ne le quittait jamais vraiment. Revenant par bribes, increvable, en remplissant une théière ou en passant le poivre.

 _"Je n'ai rien vu, rien du tout. Je m'en veux tellement..."_

Qui tournoyait, encore et encore, assombrissant le ciel.

 _"Je pense qu'on devrait s'éloigner un peu, tous les deux. Juste le temps que tu passe à autre chose... Je sais que c'est plutôt révoltant que ce soit moi qui te le dise, mais... Crois moi, je ne veux pas te faire mal. Tu es mon meilleur ami."_

Son meilleur ami.

C'était bien les seuls mots qui avaient su réchauffer son cœur, au milieu de ce vent glacial. Il l'appréciait encore, gardait cette camaraderie à son égard qui n'avait pas de prix... Même si la contrepartie était lourde.

 _"Je sais ce que ça fait d'être amoureux d'un homme qui ne retourne pas ou difficilement les sentiments qu'on lui porte. Je sais que c'est difficile."_

Alors pourquoi. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas envisagé, au moins rien qu'un instant, de quitter les bras de celui qui le faisait tant souffrir pour céder aux sien, qu'il avait bien vu tendres et aimants ?

Parce que _..._

 _"Je suis amoureux du Prof de Philo. Depuis si longtemps. Et même si il n'est pas le plus démonstratif qui soit, même si je ne peux pas le changer tout à fait, même si je dois me passer de lui chaque fois qu'il se fera embarquer comme un criminel, même si je dois pleurer chaque heure en attendant son retour, je resterais toujours auprès de lui."_

Tellement amoureux.

Depuis le premier jour il n'avait cessé de promener religieusement son si beau regard sur tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à ce monstre. Au fond, ils n'étaient VRAIMENT pas si différents. Peut-être même son alter avait-il lui aussi connu le grand coup de tonnerre. Il n'avait jamais osé lui demander ni eu l'envie de le découvrir...

 _"S'il apprenait ce qui s'est passé hier soir, il pourrait te tuer aussi. Et ça je ne le veux surtout pas. C'est pourquoi je te demande de ne rien dire à personne. Moi non plus je ne dirais rien. Et si le remords devait me pousser à m'excuser auprès de lui, jamais je ne pourrais te dénoncer."_

Dénoncé. Comme un criminel. Au fond il n'en était pas si loin, ayant touché ce corps qui se voulait inaccessible. Ce corps où le monstre avait marqué son territoire. Brève satisfaction. Mêlée à l'amertume provoquée par l'évident regret de son cher camarade qu'il avait imaginé devant son écran, gêné, entre retenu et désir de réconfort.

 _"Bien que je sois l'unique responsable. Je n'ai rien vu, j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse. Cela faisait si longtemps... Je m'en veux de risquer de vous blesser tous les deux. Si ce que nous avons fait s'apprend, mon couple est fichu... Mais si je regrette, c'est surtout parce que c'était une belle nuit. Une des plus belles que j'ai vécues. Mais elle doit rester unique."_

Sa famille avait réellement commencé à s'inquiéter, à le questionner, mais lui n'avait jamais rien répondu, se bornant à répéter parfois après un verre un simple _"J'ai juste fais une connerie"_ qui n'avait jamais vraiment convaincu personne. Peut-être bien parce qu'il s'était pour la première fois mit à fumer dans l'appartement, allumant un jour une cigarette dans sa chambre dans le but d'en éliminer la moindre odeur étrangère avant qu'elle ne devienne quotidienne. Avant que chaque soir il ne souffle un peu de cette fumée qu'il n'empruntait plus à son collègue de temps à autre, mais qu'il achetait lui-même, malgré les vaines réprimandes de son créateur. Comme s'il voulait dépenser tout ce qu'il avait à autre chose qu'à oublier. Oublier cette lumière, oublier cette nuit, oublier la fin de ce message qui rendait ses yeux secs et ses poumons brûlants.

 _"Je vais attendre le retour du Prof. Toi ne répond pas à ce message pendant un moment s'il te plait. Le temps que tu fasses le point. Pour nous, pour toi."_

Et le temps était ainsi passé.

Deux mois. Deux longs mois durant lesquels chaque jour était devenu identique aux autres. Durant lesquels rien n'avait de goût. Deux mois durant lesquels seul _un "Eh, vous saviez que le Prof de Philo était sorti de prison ?"_ lancé un matin de la voix monotone de son créateur avait su tirer de sa carcasse vide un bref tremblement. À cette annonce, étrangement, un bête instinct de préservation l'avait poussé à avoir peur pour sa vie... Avant de renoncer, souhaitant même qu'il vienne frapper à sa porte pour le détruire, mettre un terme à toute cette obscurité qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait été détourné de sa vie toute tracée, de son rôle de journaliste à peine compétent à l'égo surdimensionné, bourré de suffisance. Il n'avait pas été créé pour avoir un cœur. Même vide.

Alors un après midi, il avait enfin accepté sans rechigner le script que lui avait tendu son concepteur, y jetant un bref coup d'œil désintéressé. Encore une critique d'un fait divers. Qu'importe, il était là pour ça.

Accompagné de Maître Panda, il avait tourné pour la première fois depuis si longtemps deux fois la clé dans la serrure de sa pièce favorite avant d'en ouvrir la porte, se figeant à son seuil.

Son plateau de Panda News. Sa vie, sa fierté, jadis son échappatoire.

Lentement il s'était avancé, couvant la caméra des yeux, étendant les bras à la lueur des spots qu'allumait son collègue. Retour aux sources. C'était comme rentrer à la maison.

 _"C'est cette vie, que je voulais."_

Son sourire avait fondu.

Son corps, crispé, avait paru lutter pour rejeter avec force les images que sa mémoire s'obstinait à raviver. Celles d'une fine silhouette éblouissante, dont les pans de la veste d'or voletaient tandis qu'elle tournoyait sur elle-même, les yeux et le sourire éclatant comme un soleil. Riant, heureuse, articulant des questions avec une rapidité digne d'un cyclone _"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"_ , _"Et ça, comment ça marche ?"_ , _"Mais c'est formidable !"_

Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Il avait souhaité plus que tout s'en approcher, lui poser délicatement une main sur l'épaule et lui demander calmement de s'en aller, de rentrer chez lui, de ne surtout pas rester là, s'il ne voulait pas que sa vie devienne un enfer par sa faute.

Au lieu de cela, c'était la voix de son double animal qui l'avait interpellé, lui faisait remarquer qu'il était excessivement pâle.

Il avait déglutît, cherchant vainement à avaler ce nœud qui enserrait sa gorge avant de se retourner, lâchant l'air de rien la plus amère initiative qu'il ait jamais dû prendre de toute son existence.

Un fond vert.

Le prochain Panda News serait tourné devant un fond vert.

L'humiliation à son degré de paroxysme.

Tremblant il avait prétexté la première bêtise lui venant à l'esprit avant d'entraîner son collègue en kigurumi vers le salon. Il était tard, et l'introduction de l'épisode se tournant en une fois, il faudrait vite faire de bonnes prises. C'était là le juste prix pour échapper au fantôme qui hantait son cher studio.

Mais **_il_** était arrivé.

Au détour d'une bête phrase dans laquelle il avait tenté d'insuffler un peu de vie, touché par les encouragements muets de son double. Comme une bourrasque de vent. Imparable, imprévisible.

Il s'était retrouvé la gorge clouée au mur, le souffle coupé net.

Des yeux bruns. Les mêmes, mais si sombres, si durs.

Il avait agis avec un calme exemplaire, voyant là sa sortie de secours. La fin de tous ces tourments. Il allait mourir, là, ce soir, et toute cette histoire serait terminée.

Quelques mots secs, son collègue mis rapidement hors de danger... Et enfin il n'était resté plus qu'eux. Dans cette pièce fermée à double tour. Pas d'aide ni de fuite possible.

Juste eux et leur rancœur. Eux et la force de leur amour pour ce même homme qui guidait sans doute leurs actes et nourrissait leurs pensées.

Le monstre avait craché des menaces tandis que lui s'était figé, dans une déception lointaine.

Il savait. On le lui avait tout dit. **_Il_** lui avait tout dit. Tellement amoureux.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu imaginer quelques secondes, ce n'était pas sa vie qu'il était venu chercher mais des réponses.

Des réponses.

Sans doute pour agir selon ce que ces pulsions lui dicteraient une fois enragé.

Il avait rapidement réfléchi, étouffant comme il l'avait pu son indignation à l'idée de se livrer. Il ne pouvait pas lui raconter la vérité. D'abord parce que ça lui ferait trop mal de lui annoncer comme lui et ses mains couvertes de sang avaient remporté la conquête d'un être si pur, ensuite pour justement son Présentateur, qui subirait sans aucun doute les conséquences de ses moindres paroles. _"Si ce que nous avons fait s'apprend, mon couple est fichu..."_

Alors tandis que le monstre l'avait relâché, libérant sa trachée avide d'oxygène, il avait soupiré, sachant déjà ce qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire.

Tout prendre sur lui. Agir tel le connard sans cœur qu'il aurait été sans lui. Qu'il redevenait pour lui.

Suffisant, mielleux, insolent, il avait envoyé le paquet, souhaitant en retour une mort rapide qui n'était pas venue, remplacée au détour d'un cri par un nouvel étouffement. Oui, il avait inutilement voulu au milieu de son discours empestant la mauvaise fois glisser de quoi le rendre jaloux. Laisser deviner entre deux phrases l'honneur qu'il avait reçu, histoire de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'une petit personnalité multiples sans intérêt et vaguement entiché. Il était un véritable rival. Et leur Présentateur bien aimé c'était un jour laissé aller à ses caresses.

Malheureusement, sans doute ce plaisir caché avait-il vendu son plus grand secret car les glacials yeux bruns s'étaient soudainement fais moins menaçant, la voix rauque s'était changée en un raide murmure presque hésitant:

 _"Tu l'aime ?"_

Il en avait tremblé, de cette question. De la tête aux pieds.

Oh oui qu'il l'aimait. Plus que lui, où ce fou n'aurait jamais pu faire passer ses primaires envies avant le bonheur de son compagnon. Il serait resté chaque jour, chaque heure auprès de lui, lui faisant l'amour avec passion dès qu'il le réclamerait, et n'ayant d'autres préoccupations majeures que de le voir épanouis et heureux. Oui, il l'aimait plus que lui.

Et le monstre l'avait à moitié compris.

Tendu, les dents serrés, la voix tranchante... Que pouvait-il bien lui trouver, son cher Présentateur, à cet homme de colère ? La question lui était brièvement restée en travers de la gorge, le distrayant quelque peu alors qu'il avait dû hurler la pire horreur possible. Une vulgarité qui n'était pas digne de la plus belle nuit de son existence, mais juste assez pour s'assurer une mort imminente tout en rappelant encore ces inestimables faveurs qui avaient été siennes. Pour exister et disparaître à la fois.

Et cela n'avait pas loupé.

La puissante pression sur sa trachée, l'air qui se fige, brûle, détruit à petit feu en s'échappant par de légères bribes insupportables. Son corps luttant tout entier, chaque membre réunissant le peu de force qu'il avait pu lui rester pour repousser son assaillant. Ses doigts crispés sur la poigne de celui-ci, il avait faiblement ouvert les paupières.

Deux yeux bruns noircis par la haine s'étaient immédiatement planté dans son regard azur. Comme un couteau enfoncé jusqu'à la garde.

Il les avait défiés comme il l'avait pu.

Il ne baisserait pas les yeux.

Il refusait.

Il resterait la tête haute, fière poussière, et accueillerait la mort en libératrice. Presque en amie. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été loin.

Mais alors que son corps se laissait aller à un engourdissement tant détestable que bienfaisant, alors que les ongles enserrant sa peau lui semblaient la percer, alors que ses paupières s'affaissaient malgré lui, la poigne se desserra brusquement.

Son cerveau embrumé mit un moment à lui envoyer un signal de douleur intense: Ses jambes, qui n'avaient pu le tenir, s'étaient brusquement effondrées. Avaient-elles émis un craquement ? Il n'en était qu'à moitié sûr, occupé déjà à rassembler ses forces pour mieux grimacer, la souffrance envahissant chacun de ses nerfs.

Pourquoi était-il en vie ?

Face à lui, son agresseur lui tournait déjà le dos, ramassant son arme comme si de rien n'était.

Comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir, le laissant dans cette intenable douleur sans même l'achever.

... Non...

 _"Tu... Tu ne t'approche plus de lui !"_

Non !

Désespéré, il lâcha un petit rire qu'il souhaita agaçant, en vain.

 _"Ça... Tu n'as aucune légitimité pour l'ordonner... Il est libre, et moi aussi..."_

Il serra les dents, ferma les yeux. Et rien ne vint.

 _"Non, il n'est pas libre... Nous sommes tous deux rattachés par des sentiments qui te dépassent... Et je lui fais confiance. Crois-moi, il ne te touchera plus."_

Il le croyait.

Et la suite se mêla en un amas de fumée à l'odeur de soufre qui empoisonnait son esprit, paralysait ses sens. À moins que ce ne fussent ses membres qui le lançaient toujours, vibrant comme des cordes tendues à leur maximum.

Le Prof de Philo partit, disparaissant dans un presque claquement de doigt pour le laisser seul, recroquevillé, une main crispée contre son cou entre massage pour sa gorge et étouffement pour sa trachée.

Il voulait mourir.

Mourir de la pire des façons.

Dans la souffrance et dans le noir.

Comme le vide intersidéral qu'il était devenu.

Son regard fou fit le tour de la pièce.

Mourir. Tout de suite.

Tant d'objets, tant de possibilités. Il s'apprêtait à bondir sur la première venue lorsqu'une suite de coups contre la porte dans son dos le retinrent, miraculeusement ou pas.

\- Hey, ça va ? J'ai entendu du bruit et comme le panda est sorti avec la clé...

Mathieu.

D'un revers de la manche, il s'essuya une larme solitaire. Ce n'était pas bon, s'il commençait à ne plus pouvoir contrôler son image quand son créateur était dans le coin. Parce que sur un plateau comme devant sa famille, sa spécialité avait bien toujours été ce sourire un peu forcé qui lui servait d'armure. Et qui maintenant le lâchait, trop frêle, trop usé.

Son téléphone émit une vibration dans sa poche. Il y jeta un œil, chancelant, les muscles toujours tendus, ignorant l'appel de son créateur qui reprit, sa voix se plaçant bien derrière chaque mot lui apparaissant sous le nez.

C'était Lui.

\- Tu m'entends ?

Il était désolé, n'avait pas pu l'arrêter, espérait qu'il aille bien... Et qu'il reverrait son meilleur ami bientôt, quand il le sentirait.

\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant. Ouvre. Ou je vais chercher un tournevis pour retirer la serrure.

Est-ce qu'il le sentait ?

Péniblement, il se releva, prêtant davantage attention à ses larmes qui avaient coulé en silence, flétrissant la peau de son visage. Un léger souffle presque solennel. Et sa main tourna le verrou.

\- Mais enfin tu vas… Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt ! Mais c'était quoi ce raffut ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin ?!

Son regard planté sur le sol, il redressa un peu la tête, laissant ses mèches blondes exceptionnellement en pagaille révéler à son créateur toute l'étendue du désastre.

Fatigué de se tapir seul dans un coin.

\- Hey… ça va p-

Dans un élan d'inconscience, ou au contraire d'illumination, jeter ses bras autour des épaules de Mathieu lui avait semblé être quelque chose dont il avait besoin. Et il s'était obéit. Tremblant, larmoyant. Et le youtuber, sa surprise passée, lui avait répondu sans un mot.

Il ne le sentait pas. Trop faible, encore. Mais avec de l'aide, il voulait bien essayer.

* * *

Il faisait beau.

Le soleil brillait, magnifique, dans le jardin de Kriss qui virevoltait dans son costume, tout sourire. Les invités auraient bien bu croire que c'était lui qui fêtait l'éternelle union de son couple.

Mais c'était sa personnalité, dans son costard blanc de neige, qui serrait les mains. Au milieu de la foule, comme toujours, son compagnon resté en chemise en retrait. Sa tentative de lui mettre une cravate avait dû échouer.

Lui restait assis dans un coin depuis des heures, écoutant vaguement Maître Panda chanter sur l'estrade improvisée entre les arbres, une coupe de champagne à la main pour seule compagnie. Son regard azur se promenait sur l'ensemble des festivités, forçant son sourire à s'étirer chaque fois qu'un visage se tournait malencontreusement dans sa direction.

Il ne pouvait pas être malheureux. Il avait toujours su que ce jour viendrait.

\- Alors, c'est là que tu étais ?

Il sursauta, menaçant justement le liquide doré qui dans son verre fit quelques vagues avant de se stabiliser, contrairement aux battements de son cœur qui, eux, s'emballèrent encore et encore tendit qu'il se levait d'un bond.

Il était là. Et il était sublime.

Ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses cheveux...

Il se racla la gorge, se serait volontiers pincé pour revenir sur Terre s'il en avait l'occasion. Mais resta planté là, accompagnant son rire plus doux d'une réponse prémâchée, occupant ses mains se couvrant lentement de sueur en buvant une gorgée de soleil qui lui parut lointaine. Parce que si il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était bien ça.

\- Je t'ai cherché depuis que tu m'as conduit à l'autel ! S'exclama le Présentateur, accompagnant éternellement ses mots de son éternel sourire parfait, c'est cool que tu ais accepté, d'ailleurs ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il dénigre encore à ce point son propre créateur… Après toutes ses années…

Leurs deux regards se posèrent sur le dos du Prof de Philo, qui cherchait manifestement à esquiver une photo avec quelques-uns de ses frères qui ne semblaient pourtant pas prêts de lâcher le morceau. A l'instant où il sentit que l'enseignant était sur le point de se retourner, il fixa un pan de ciel bleu. Inutile de le provoquer cette fois, l'homme de lettres avait déjà eu suffisamment de mal à accepter que ce soit lui que son fiancé ait choisis pour remplacer Kriss lors de la cérémonie ce qui, pour une fois, leur faisait bien une chose en commun. Près de lui, ignorant tout de sa morosité intérieure, le Présentateur souriait, faisant glisser avec fierté le long de son doigt l'anneau dans lequel se reflétait l'astre du jour.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir ! Au fait ! Elle est où ? Tu ne me l'as pas présenté !

Il se tordit le cou, soudainement curieux, scrutant la foule. Nouvelle gorgée pour se donner du courage.

\- Hum, là-bas. Attends, je l'appelle. SÉLÉNÉ !

De derrière le couple des hippies qui s'embrassaient sur la piste de dance, celle qui partageait sa vie depuis quelques mois déjà répondit aussitôt à son appel, le rejoignant de son habituel déhanché.

Elle était… jolie.

Jolie comme la plage, comme la montagne. Jolie comme une fleur agréable aux yeux.

Jolie, sans plus.

Les mots s'enchaînèrent rapidement, de son côté un peu maladroit, rendus fébrile par la peur que son camarade ne réalise que la jeune femme qu'il lui présentait comme sa compagne partageait avec lui quelques caractéristiques physiques. Comme ses yeux bruns qui se plongèrent pourtant dans leurs sosies sans le moindre écarquillement, ou encore ses cheveux blonds qu'il décoiffa d'une main, d'un geste identique à celui qui face à lui démêla la crinière blonde de Séléné. Et lorsque celle-ci lui annonça qu'elle était journaliste, il n'en fut que plus ravis encore.

\- Elle est très bien, lui souffla-t-il discrètement avec un sourire qui lui retourna l'estomac, Madame, ajouta-t-il plus fort, je compte sur vous pour bien prendre soit de lui, parce que c'est une personne formidable ! Maintenant excusez-moi, mais je dois y aller, on va bientôt couper le gâteau !

Et, sur un clin d'œil pour son ami, il les quitta, traversant le cortège d'invités tiré à quatre épingles pour venir prendre la main de l'autre marié qui bougonnait dans un coin, histoire de prouver à tout le monde qu'encore une fois une fête aussi banale et conformiste ne pouvait avoir été orchestrée que par son compagnon. Le couple, qu'il suivit de coin de l'œil fit un détour par la piste de danse. Il vida sa coupe.

\- C'est lui alors, dont tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler ! Tu as raison, il est sympa.

Séléné souriait près de lui, ne remarquant pas comme son regard s'était rempli de tristesse, s'écoulant de son éternelle blessure, ni comme son sourire luttait pour grandir encore.

Lentement, il glissa une main dans la poche de son costume noir, laissant échapper un soupire en constatant qu'il lui restait une cigarette. D'ici quelques minutes, il pourrait prétexter d'aller la fumer à l'écart, à l'ombre d'un sapin, pour ne pas des heures avoir à supporter le ballet des sourires de feu.

Le marié tournait, dans son costume blanc, baigné des rayons du soleil.

Jamais la lumière ne lui était si bien allée.

Jamais il n'était allé si bien à la lumière.


End file.
